Sleepless Night
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membuatnya ingat, namun butuh lebih dari ratusan malam untuk melupakannya. Renaissance!AU, Painter!Rebelious!Akashi x Imigran!Asisten!Kuroko WARNING INSIDE


**_"Perlu ditegaskan kalau cerita ini hanyalah fiktif. Sejarah_** **renaissance _yang ada sudah diadaptasi dan dirombak sedemikian rupa, menyesuaikan alur dan plot cerita. Pembicaraan filosofis dan kritikan yang tersurat tidak ditujukan untuk menyindir pihak-pihak tertentu, melainkan untuk hiburan semata."_**

.

.

 **Sleepless Night**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

I do not gain any profit from this fanfiction

Painter!Rebelious!Akashi x imigran!asisten!Kuroko

di-beta oleh **Altoire**

.

.

 **" _Every renaissance_ comes to the world with a cry, the cry of the human spirit to be free." - Anne Sullivan**

.

.

"Oke nak, ini tujuanmu." Ujung tali dilemparkan ke tiang dermaga, disimpul mati. "Selamat datang di Firenze."

" _Arigatou–_ maksudku, _grazie._ " Ia melompat turun dari perahu. Tatapannya sudah langsung dimanjakan dengan pemandangan deretan gedung yang bergaya Eropa. Semuanya didominasi warna cokelat. Bahkan dari kejauhan Kuroko Tetsuya bisa melihat gereja-gereja yang menjulang dengan megahnya.

Kalau bisa digambarkan dalam satu kalimat, mungkin akan seperti ini: 'eksotis dan hangat, namun menyimpan banyak misteri'.

Walaupun ia sudah terbiasa dengan lonceng kuil, namun suara lonceng gereja yang menggema di nyaris penjuru kota terdengar begitu khas dan indah di telinganya. Terlepas dari itu, suasananya tidak ramai–namun justru itulah yang dicari oleh sang imigran muda.

 _Cantik,_ batinnya menggumam. Setelah beberapa hari dipuaskan dengan pemandangan laut, kota ini mengobati rasa rindunya pada daratan.

"Ingat nak, jangan terlalu terlena dengan penampilan luarnya." Nebuya terkekeh, memilih untuk tiduran di geladak dan membiarkan tubuhnya diombang-ambing di laut. Perahu-perahu yang lain juga mengapung kalem di kiri-kanannya, entah menanti atau melepas penumpang. "Wajah cantik sepertimu sangat dicari-cari di sini. Banyak seniman rela membayar mahal untukmu."

Tetsuya menelan ludah.

Memang sudah nasib punya wajah polos bak anak perempuan. Sudah berkali-kali ia dikatai 'cowok cantik' selama separuh hidupnya di Edo. Namun dijuluki begitu oleh orang asing? Tentu saja sensasinya jauh lebih tidak mengenakkan hati.

Namun tidak sopan namanya kalau langsung mendebat–padahal sudah diberi tumpangan gratis.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk tumpangannya, Nebuya- _san_." Ia membungkuk sopan.

" _c'è problema._ Jarang-jarang penumpangku sesopan dirimu." Ujung jemarinya menyentuh permukaan air. "Dan beruntung kau satu-satunya bocah yang jadi penumpangku hari ini."

Tetsuya melampirkan tas kainnya di punggung, bersiap untuk menjelajah kota yang terkenal dengan seninya. Sekali lagi menggumamkan terima kasih pada Nebuya sebelum pergi.

Uangnya tidak lebih dari 5 _soldi_. Hanya cukup untuk makan dan sewa penginapan murah. Itu pun hanya berkisar 3 hari–seminggu kalau dia betah makan sehari sekali. Uangnya sudah habis untuk membayar biaya kapal.

Butuh berminggu-minggu bagi Tetsuya untuk tiba di kota destinasi. Dari daratan Edo mengarungi laut lepas, memasuki area benua Eropa. Sayangnya, uangnya berkurang hingga nyaris menemui titik penghabisan, sehingga ia terpaksa turun di pelabuhan kecil yang jaraknya lima hari jalan kaki. Beruntung ia ditawari naik kapal, yang sekiranya bisa menghemat separuh waktunya.

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai–untungnya. Baru berjalan beberapa meter, dia sudah disambut dengan beberapa pedagang keliling, mempromosikan jualan mereka. Di beberapa sudut bangunan pasti ada pemusik jalanan yang asik memainkan _banjo_. Anak-anak kecil dengan bebasnya berlarian di tengah jalan, iseng-iseng mengejar kawanan burung merpati.

"Buahnya, nak? Baru saja dipetik tadi pagi."

Oh, mungkin sedikit mengganjal perut dengan buah segar boleh juga.

" _Uva, per favore._ " Dari dulu dia ingin sekali menjajal buah yang sedang ramai diproduksi di Italia.

Seikat anggur merah langsung disodorkan. Besarnya dua kali lipat satu kepalan tangan. Tetsuya berusaha keras untuk tidak meneteskan air liur–karena terus terang saja, perjalanannya sangat menguras tenaga.

"Kau bukan orang sini, kan?" si pedagang berbasa-basi selagi tangannya sibuk memilah uang kembalian. "Logatmu beda."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Ya, saya orang Jepang."

Pedagang pirang bersuit panjang. "Jarang-jarang ada _giapponese_ di sini–"

"Maaf?" si biru muda mengerjap bingung.

"Orang Jepang. _Giapponese_. Kukira kau sudah fasih bicara bahasa Italia." Ia terkekeh. "Sekadar penasaran, kenapa _ragazzo_ sepertimu memutuskan untuk lari ke Firenze?"

Tetsuya mengulum senyum tipis. "Maaf, tapi itu pribadi."

Si pedagang hanya berkedip, sama sekali tidak kelihatan kecewa. "Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang. Namaku Nick, dan kau boleh jadi pelangganku yang kesekian."

Setelah menggumamkan terima kasih, Tetsuya kembali mengayunkan kaki melintasi kota Firenze. Sisa uangnya bergemerincing di saku. Niat untuk melempar satu-dua koin ke dalam topi sang pemusik jalanan dilupakannya, khawatir tidak bisa mencukupi kebutuhan finansial pribadi.

Dia memang menghabiskan sepertiga tahun hidupnya mempelajari seluk-beluk Italia, namun masih saja buta arah. Belajar bahasanya saja secara otodidak, sekadar mendengar dan merespons percakapan para migran dari Italia. Selebihnya? Hanya kosakata dasar.

Karena itulah kendalanya hanya satu.

Bagaimana caranya ia bertahan hidup dengan keuangan dan kemampuan berbahasa yang sangat terbatas?

.

.

Gembok besi dibenturkan ke teralis pagar beberapa kali. Berkali-kali Tetsuya memanjatkan doa dalam hati, berharap supaya langsung diterima. Bayangkan saja, bekerja di rumah yang difasilitasi dengan perabot mewah, apalagi mendapat kesempatan istimewa untuk mengakses beberapa properti pribadi–untuk dibersihkan tentunya–dan punya kemungkinan untuk naik pangkat jika pekerjaannya memuaskan.

Seorang pria berkulit gelap keluar. Ekpresinya malas luar biasa. Seandainya dia tidak menunduk, mungkin kehadiran Tetsuya sama sekali tidak dianggap.

"Kau mau apa ke sini?" air mata menggenang di sudut kedua matanya. Kelihatannya baru bangun tidur. "Cepat bilang, aku banyak kerjaan."

Tetsuya curiga, tapi sengaja ditekan. "Saya… ingin bekerja di sini."

Satu alis sedikit diangkat. "Oh?"

"Apa Anda asisten di rumah ini?" seorang tuan rumah tidak seharusnya keluar dan menyapa tamu asing secara langsung–setidaknya itu yang dia ketahui.

"Ya."

"Apa saya boleh bertemu dengan tuan rumah?"

" _Sir_ Jason, maksudmu?" lawan bicaranya berpikir sejenak. "Tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian, sang asisten kembali dengan orang yang tampaknya adalah sang pemilik rumah. Pakaiannya norak. Berkelas, tapi norak. Suaranya berat dan kasar ketika bertanya, "Kau siapa?"

Tetsuya cepat-cepat memasang sikap hormat. "Nama saya Tetsuya Kuroko."

Ia mengoceh cepat dengan asistennya, mengobrolkan entah apa. Bahasa yang mereka gunakan jelas-jelas bukan bahasa Italia. Tetsuya terpaksa diam dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"Jadi kau mau bekerja di sini?" ia mengonfirmasi, setelah mengisyaratkan asistennya untuk pergi. "Kenapa?"

Bohong kalau Tetsuya tidak mengejar kemapanan. "Karena saya rasa kebutuhan finansial saya bisa terpenuhi kalau bekerja di sini."

Detik berikutnya, ia mendapati dirinya ditarik mendekat.

"Wajahmu cantik juga," dagunya dijepit dengan dua jari, dipaksa mendongak. "Cantik dan halus. Apa kau benar-benar bisa kerja, _ragazzo_? Atau kau lebih suka jadi pelayan di dapur?"

 _Ini pelecehan,_ batin Tetsuya berkali-kali meneriakkan. "Saya kuat. Saya bisa kerja."

"Oh?" cengir menyebalkan muncul di wajah si kekar. Agak tertarik dengan nada penuh tekad di balik suara halus. "Berarti kau bisa kerja keras?"

Maklum saja, Orang bisa saja salah mengira kalau Tetsuya ibaratnya boneka porselen. Jatuh sekali saja sudah pecah.

Mata biru berkilat-kilat. "Bisa. Saya kuat."

Harus berapa kali dia menegaskan kalau tubuh kecilnya tidak menjamin stamina setara babi anoreksia?

"Bagus."

Tubuh mungil disentak menjauh, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dinilai dari atas ke bawah. Tetsuya harus menahan diri untuk tidak berontak dan lari.

"Aku Jason, Jason Silver–dan mulai sekarang kau kerja di tempatku."

.

.

Tetsuya jadi menyesal memutuskan untuk bekerja di bawah atap si saudagar kaya.

Rumah boleh saja besar, tetapi percuma kalau pekerjanya tidak lebih dari lima orang. Sudah begitu yang kelihatan hanya tiga orang. Hayama–koki satu-satunya di rumah itu–juga hobi _ngedumel_. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka disuruh bekerja di sini." mulutnya mengerucut, namun masih bisa menuang bumbu. "Kalau saja gajinya di bawah standar normal, aku pasti akan angkat kaki dari sini."

Enak saja Hayama bilang begitu. Coba lihat Tetsuya–sudah kerja keras tetapi masih saja dinista. Siang malam dia jadi juru kunci istal. Mencuci kandang, memandikan kuda, memberi makan kuda, lalu membersihkan kandang lagi, membuang kotoran kuda… begitu terus sampai si kuda jadi lebih mapan ketimbang kelinci biru. Sudah begitu gajinya hanya cukup untuk makan sekali sehari.

Dasar pelit.

Mungkin dikiranya si kecil ini tidak pernah kerja–padahal Tetsuya sendiri sudah bilang akan bekerja keras. Uang penghasilannya dilimpahkan ke Aomine Daiki, asisten rumah tangga yang hanya bermodalkan badan kekar, padahal kerjanya Cuma _ngorok_ , diam-diam punya _fetish_ dengan model-model wanita pada lukisan telanjang di rumah Jason Silver.

Sayangnya, Tetsuya sudah membuat kontrak tidak tertulis dengan sang tuan. Tidak bisa begitu saja melarikan diri.

.

.

Namun, rupanya, tidak butuh usaha keras untuk melarikan diri. Selang 3 bulan (atau kurang), sang majikan ternyata langsung mengusir Tetsuya dengan alasan 'sudah bosan'.

"Kau terlalu lembek, nak. Aku butuh yang lebih kuat disuruh kerja macam-macam."

Lalu kerja Tetsuya setiap hari itu disebut apa?

Dengan senang hati Tetsuya mengemasi barang-barangnya, melambai dengan riang–walaupun hanya dalam hati–selagi Hayama terpaksa menangis sendirian di dapur ("lalu siapa yang bisa kuminta tolong mencampur adonan?"), dan melangkah dengan mantapnya ketika berjalan melewati gerbang mewah itu.

Semoga saja ini terakhir kalinya dia berurusan dengan orang seperti Jason Silver.

.

.

Pintu kayu berlapis kaca mengayun terbuka. Laki-laki berambut merah langsung melangkah ke konter tanpa ragu-ragu.

Tetsuya mematung ketika sepasang iris sewarna darah menghujam pandangannya. Hanya sekali, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Nyaris tidak ada indikasi bersahabat di baliknya.

"Aku mau beli cat dan satu set kuas yang baru." Si penjaga toko langsung menyiapkan perlengkapan yang diminta. Dagunya diarahkan ke rak. "Kanvas itu–berapa harganya?"

Kanvas dengan ukuran besar disodorkan. "Ini baru datang, jadi harganya masih tinggi. Kainnya termasuk kain industri yang masih baru." Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan kanvas, meneliti teksturnya. "4 _soldi_ , kalau Anda mau."

"Kubeli."

Sekantung kecil uang diletakkan di meja kayu. Gemerincing uangnya sangat menggoda iman.

Tali pengikat kantung dilonggarkan. Beberapa logam uang _soldi_ meluncur keluar ketika dituang. "Dengan cat dan kuas… totalnya 9 _soldi_." 9 keping diambil, dan sisanya dikembalikan ke kantung. "Ada lagi yang mau Anda beli?"

Sang pembeli menggeleng mantap. "Tidak. Itu saja."

Kantung uang dimasukkan kembali ke saku. Kanvas dan rekan-rekannya yang sudah dibungkus rapi diraup dengan dua tangan. Si rambut merah tidak berminat mengucapkan terima kasih, langsung saja melenggang keluar dari toko.

"Ah,"

Tetsuya nyaris saja menabraknya di pintu depan. "Maaf."

Permintaan maafnya hanya dihadiahi sekali lirik, sebelum akhirnya terus berjalan. Seolah eksistensi Tetsuya sama tidak pentingnya dengan kubangan air di jalan. Hindari saja, beres.

Melihat barang bawaan dan uang yang dia bawa, Tetsuya merasa perlu bertanya.

"Anda pelukis?"

Cepat-cepat langkahnya disamakan dengan si pemilik rambut merah. Matanya berkilat-kilat sumringah.

"Apa Anda butuh bantuan? Saya memang tidak bisa melukis–" keduanya membelok di ujung pasar, sama-sama tidak berinisiatif untuk berhenti. "–tapi saya bisa melakukan banyak hal. Mungkin Anda perlu koki? Tukang bersih-bersih?" kerja apapun baginya tidak masalah, asal gajinya memadai dan tidak melanggar norma.

Yang ditanya masih tidak menjawab. Hanya melirik sedikit, berharap kutu kecil yang terbang di sekitarnya menyerah dan pergi.

Tetapi bukan Kuroko Tetsuya namanya kalau tidak persuasif. Dia harus mahir membujuk kalau memang mau bertahan hidup.

"Boleh saya tahu nama Anda?" ia nyaris tersandung saat melewati jalan setapak.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

 _Orang Jepang?_ Tetsuya tidak merasa perlu menanyakan negara asal orang ini. Asal dia seniman (dan dia kaya), Tetsuya rela bekerja untuknya. "Anda… pasti punya studio."

Napasnya sudah putus-putus, namun dipaksakan untuk bicara. Orang ini jalannya cepat sekali. "Apa Anda perlu model? Atau perlu orang untuk membelikan perlengkapan lukis Anda?"

 _Anak ini harus dibungkam rupanya._

"Aku memang pelukis–tapi aku tidak butuh model bocah sepertimu." Piranti lukis dipegang dengan hati-hati. Mana mau dia membiarkan buah 9 _soldi_ -nya rusak begitu saja?

"Dan aku tidak akan bisa membayarmu. Jadi pulanglah."

Ini serius atau si pelukis sengaja menjaga _image_?

"Apa maksudnya Anda tidak akan bisa membayarku?" mengabaikan ekspresi terganggu lawan bicaranya, ia mendesak. "Saya tidak keberatan diberi gaji sedikit"– _asal tidak pelit seperti Jason Silver –_ "dan saya bisa kerja keras."

Akashi Seijuurou dipaksanya berkontak mata. "Lihat ini," tangan kanannya membentuk siku-siku. "Ini hasil dari bekerja di istal. Saya bisa kerja angkat-angkat."

"Kau salah duga." Alisnya bertaut. "Aku ini pelukis, bukan mandor yang sedang mencari kuli."

Orang biasa pasti sudah menyingkir, entah karena sebal atau ketakutan diintimidasi sedemikian rupa. Tapi Tetsuya punya nyali berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Kalau Anda khawatir soal interupsi dari saya, saya akan tinggal di tempat lain." Ia ragu-ragu sejenak. Uang sisa gajinya terlalu sedikit untuk mencari penginapan lagi. "Dan saya juga bukan orang yang berisik."

"Oh ya?" diam-diam Seijuurou mulai tertarik. "Dan namamu adalah…?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Ia menjawab cepat. "Seandainya asumsi saya benar, Anda juga orang Jepang–seperti saya."

"Pantas logatmu berbeda." Langkahnya sengaja dilambatkan. Anjing yang menggonggong di trotoar diabaikannya. "Kuharap kau tidak menyesal mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini."

Tetsuya tidak paham, namun memutuskan untuk tetap mengekor.

.

.

Rumah Seijuurou jauh berbeda dengan rumah Jason Silver.

Kalau kediaman Jason Silver menegaskan kekuasaan dan kesombongan si saudagar, rumah Seijuurou seolah menggambarkan situasi sang empunya.

Kecil dan rapuh, namun ada keeksotisan tersendiri di baliknya. Walau begitu, bayang-bayang Tetsuya tentang studio dan semacamnya pupus sudah–ruang tidur saja dijadikan satu dengan ruang makan.

Hanya ada tempat tidur yang memanjang di satu sudut, dan dipan hasil anyaman rotan di sudut yang lain. Konter dapur saja tidak ada. Ada satu meja makan di dekat dipan, tetapi tidak ada makanan terpajang. Yang mendominasi isi rumah justru perlengkapan lukis dan beberapa puluh lukisan jadi, dengan aroma cat minyak yang menguar khas.

Terus terang saja, Tetsuya kecewa–lebih tepatnya, kecewa berat. Orang yang dikiranya seniman ternama ternyata cuma pelukis yang mungkin bayarannya setara harga makanan di pasar.

Ia mencicit pelan. "Akashi- _kun_ biasanya memasak di mana?"

Dagu diedikkan ke arah benda setinggi lutut anak-anak yang dikerudungi kain putih. Ujung-ujungnya dihiasi sarang laba-laba yang entah sudah bersarang di sana sejak kapan. "Tapi aku jarang memasak. Pemilik tempat makan di dekat sini cukup baik untuk membuatkan makanan saat tengah malam–atau saat subuh. Itu juga kalau aku benar-benar lapar."

Asumsi Tetsuya, Seijuurou adalah pemegang prinsip 'kalau tidak lapar ya, tidak makan'.

Jari pucat diusapkan ke dinding kayu. Debunya sudah nyaris setebal satu ruas jari. Heran juga melihat orang yang betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini. "Lalu apa tugas saya di sini? Membersihkan rumah?"

Kalau rumahnya saja seperti ini, bagaimana caranya dia bisa dapat bayaran?

"Tidak, itu juga tidak perlu."

Tetsuya menatap 'tuan barunya' dengan alis bertaut.

"Pekerjaanmu hanya menemaniku saat melukis." Kanvas sudah diletakkan di penyangga, bersiap dilukis.

"Dan kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, adalah asistenku mulai dari sekarang." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana? Masih berminat bekerja untukku?"

Ingin rasanya Tetsuya menjawab tidak. Ingin sekali ia membungkuk minta maaf, lalu lari dan mencari pekerjaan baru. Namun dia tidak mau dianggap tidak berpendirian atau semacamnya. Egonya menyuruhnya untuk melunakkan hati tuan barunya, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Mohon bantuan Anda… Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_."

.

.

"Akashicchi!" pria pirang menyeruak masuk tanpa permisi. "Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu- _ssu_."

Seijuurou merasa harus rela tidak marah-marah. "Apalagi, Ryouta? Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau minta konsultasi denganku." Lembar sketsanya melayang jatuh. "Aku bukan dokter, kautahu."

"Ayolah, saran Akashicchi selalu akurat- _ssu_!" ekspresi sang pelukis sama sekali ia abaikan. Malah menebar lembar-lembar kertas di depannya tanpa malu. Cara bicara dan tindakannya kelewat kasual untuk dicap sebagai tamu biasa. "Aku baru membuat sketsa untuk pahatan baruku, tapi–"

Seijuurou langsung menyerobot. "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin kubuatkan sketsa."

"Heeee? Kok langsung tahu?" Tetsuya sampai heran kenapa Seijuurou bisa betah diteriaki dengan radius kurang dari 1 meter. Dan entah kenapa eksistensinya sama sekali luput dari perhatian si pirang. Walaupun bukan hal yang aneh, karena baru datang saja tamu asing itu sudah terfokus pada majikannya.

"Berhenti merengek, atau aku tidak mau membantumu." Seijuurou menghela napas. "Sekarang kau sudah jadi seniman manja."

"Kejam- _ssu_! Aku kan ingin meningkatkan kualitas karyaku!"

Dari balik punggung Seijuurou, Tetsuya mengamati sketsa yang tertoreh di tiap lembar. Semuanya indah–walaupun tidak begitu kentara. Gayanya berbeda dengan Seijuurou yang sangat unik sekaligus ekspresionis, namun entah bagaimana ia bisa menangkap kesamaan di antara keduanya.

Keduanya sama-sama meneriakkan keinginan untuk menjadi berbeda.

Baru selang beberapa menit Ryouta bertemu pandang dengan Tetsuya. "Lho? Akashicchi, dia kenalanmu?"

"Asistenku." Seijuurou mengoreksi. "Tetsuya, kenalkan–ini Ryouta. Kise Ryouta."

Tangan mungil dijabat dengan ramah. "Tetsuyacchi, ya?" Tetsuya tersenyum saja, padahal ditambahi honorifik seperti itu membuatnya merinding. "Maaf, aku tidak melihatmu- _ssu_."

"Ah, saya yang minta maaf–tidak menyapa duluan."

"Maaf lho, sebelumnya–" kedua tangan ditangkupkan ke depan wajah, walaupun wajahnya tidak benar-benar terlihat menyesal. "–tapi Tetsuyacchi wajahnya oriental sekali. Pindahan, ya?"

"Ya. Saya dari Jepang."

Entah apa sebabnya, Kise langsung bertepuk tangan. "Pantas saja Akashicchi menyebut namaku seperti biasa! Berarti kita rekan senasib- _ssu_!" melihat dahi Tetsuya berkerut, cepat-cepat ia menambahkan. "Aku juga pindahan. Sengaja naik kapal ke sini beberapa tahun yang lalu untuk belajar."

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal." Tetsuya mengumbar senyum tipis.

"Tapi…" Kise mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa Tetsuyacchi bisa jadi asisten Akashicchi?"

Tetsuya tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab, karena langsung didahului oleh Seijuurou. "Salah paham. Dikiranya aku seniman berduit. Sudah terlanjur janji, jadinya begini."

Seandainya Seijuurou mengucapkan hal yang sama beberapa saat lalu, Tetsuya mungkin bisa mengiyakan dengan senang hati. Dia akan menganggu mantap dan balas mengeluarkan gurauan sinis.

Sedangkan sekarang–ia justru ingin mematahkan opini itu.

.

.

"Kukira… tidak banyak orang Jepang yang ada di sini."

"Kata siapa?"

Ragu-ragu sejenak. "Pedagang buah di jalan yang bilang."

Seijuurou tidak malu-malu mendengus keras. "Yang benar saja. Anak baru rela dikibuli pedagang buah?" namun sedetik kemudian sudah kembali berimajinasi di depan kanvas. "Pantas saja pemikiranmu sempit."

Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi tanda tidak terima.

Mengabaikan reaksi asistennya, Seijuurou terus saja berbicara. "Ryouta adalah salah seorang pemahat paling hebat di Firenze. Salah seorang kenalanku juga. Dia sering datang padaku–meminta inspirasi."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya Akashi- _kun_ juga terkenal." Tersuya menyela. "Kalau orang sehebat itu saja meminta bantuan darimu–"

"Sejak kapan aku bilang kalau dia terkenal?"

"Eh?"

Lembar kanvas diusap dengan cat merah. "Orang hebat tidak mesti terkenal. Orang terkenal belum tentu hebat."

Sejenak si biru hanya terdiam, ragu-ragu memainkan perangkat lukis. Tetapi 5 menit kemudian sudah teralihkan dengan tumpukan piring kotor yang dibiarkan saja di dalam bak plastik.

"Selama ini aku ingin tanya." Lukisan yang masih separuh jadi diabaikan, dibiarkan mengering sendiri. "Kenapa Tetsuya harus pindah dari Edo ke sini?"

Tetsuya berhenti mencuci piring, tetapi masih membiarkan airnya mengucur di tangan.

"Kalau bisa dibilang, Jepang saat ini mengalami kerusuhan." Ia enggan menoleh, khawatir kalau menciptakan kontak mata. "Terutama di daerah Kyoto dan sekitarnya. Bahkan orangtuaku terbunuh, hanya karena terpaksa mencuri. Kondisi keuangan kami memang sangat minim saat itu."

"Separah itukah?" hidup dan menuntut ilmu selama bertahun-tahun di Eropa membutakannya akan apa yang terjadi di negara asal.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Karena itulah aku merasa harus melarikan diri." Kain lap kumal diusapkan ke permukaan piring yang masih basah. "Para _ronin_ ada di mana-mana. Kami tinggal di desa, dan mayoritas penduduk sudah pindah ke kota. Masalah uang bisa dibilang mencekik berbagai pihak. Masih untung ada beberapa kolega yang bersedia menawarkan tumpangan."

Bayang-bayang mengerikan itu otomatis muncul kembali. Tetsuya ingat ketika ia menangis di balik pilar, tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolong orangtuanya. Saat kepala ayahnya terpisah dari tubuhnya, ia hanya bisa menjerit. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk meraih kepala ibunya, dan membiarkan pihak _ronin_ mengusungnya ke sekeliling desa, meneriakkan: "Inilah hukuman bagi mereka yang tidak patuh!"

Rekaman kejadian itu membuatnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Tetsuya?" suara Seijuurou terdengar sangat jauh di telinganya. "Oi–Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ingin mengangguk, tetapi rasanya kaku sekali. Piring di genggamannya terasa licin, bisa jatuh sewaktu-waktu–

"Kalau memang tidak baik-baik saja seharusnya bilang." Entah sejak kapan Seijuurou ada di belakangnya, menopang tubuh yang lebih kecil. Asistennya memang tidak semudah itu untuk mengeluarkan air mata, namun ekspresi wajahnya sudah cukup menjelaskan seberapa besar trauma Tetsuya terhadap tragedi itu.

Tapi bagaimana cara Tetsuya menjelaskan debaran tak biasa di dadanya?

.

.

"Kenalkan," tangannya dikibaskan dengan asal, selagi pintu terkuak lebih lebar–mengekspos sosok indah di baliknya. "Ini Momoi Satsuki, orang yang bersedia jadi modelku."

Gadis berambut merah muda di sebelahnya membungkuk ramah, yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari Tetsuya. Pakaiannya memang tidak mencolok (mungkin karena rekomendasi Seijuurou untuk berpakaian seadanya), namun itu saja sudah cukup untuk menonjolkan keeksotisan tubuh dan wajahnya. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Ah, iya." Tanpa disuruh, kursi bulat berkaki tiga langsung disisihkan untuk si model. "Silakan duduk, Momoi- _san_."

Alis Momoi bertaut. "'- _san_ '?"

"Itu… saya orang Jepang." Tetsuya cepat-cepat menjelaskan.

"Begitu," Momoi mendaratkan pantatnya di permukaan kursi. "Salam kenal, omong-omong." bahkan senyum manis tidak berhasil menjebol benteng si biru.

Seijuurou sama sekali tidak berminat masuk ke dalam obrolan basa-basi. Memilih untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan lukisnya sendiri.

Entah kenapa hatinya memanas.

"Satsuki, bisa kita mulai sekarang? Dan Tetsuya, jangan mengganggu modelku kalau niatmu hanya untuk mengobrol santai."

 _Modelmu apanya, Akashi-_ kun. _Padahal baru pertama kali ketemu sudah diklaim jadi milikmu._

Tetsuya harus puas membiarkan seharian waktunya digunakan untuk menonton Seijuurou yang fokus melukis Momoi Satsuki. Hal yang–entah kenapa–sangat keberatan dilakukannya.

.

.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hmm."

"Dari dulu aku mau tanya." Ia beringsut mendekati salah satu lukisan yang baru selesai digarap dan disandarkan begitu saja di dinding kayu. Dari sekian banyak lukisan yang ada, dia sangat menyukai lukisan yang menonjolkan tekstur khas suatu objek. Entah mulus, berlapis plastik, atau kasar karena dicipta dari kayu.

Akashi tidak menjawab, tidak juga mengangguk. Namun secara tersirat mengijinkan Tetsuya untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk membuat lukisan _close up_?" mata birunya menelusuri detil yang terpeta di kanvas. Hanya permukaan meja yang terlukis di sana, tapi ketelitian Seijuurou meniru tekstur kayu patut diacungi jempol. "Bukannya pelukis-pelukis zaman sekarang cenderung melukis model telanjang?"

Yang ditanya hanya mendecak, sibuk menyapukan kuas di sana-sini. _Cenderung apanya–Tetsuya salah cari sumber._

Momoi Satsuki–sang model–sama sekali tidak ditelanjangi. Tubuhnya masih dibalut gaun putih yang dilirik oleh pelukisnya saja tidak. Seijuurou justru mengambil nilai estetika gadis muda ini dengan menambah detil yang sempurna di bagian mata. Hanya iris si model yang menjadi sorotannya. Menciptakan _image_ yang lembut dan rapuh.

Si asisten masih tidak bosan-bosannya berkomentar, selagi jemari pucatnya menyentuh permukaan kanvas dengan hati-hati, mengetes level kekeringan cat. "Apalagi Momoi- _san_ punya apapun yang diinginkan pria normal." Momoi spontan merona. "Jadi kenapa Akashi- _kun_ tidak mencoba–"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau misalnya aku tidak normal?"

Tetsuya menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan si pelukis. Ekspresinya datar, namun menyiratkan ketidakpahaman yang cukup kentara. "Tidak normal bagaimana, Akashi- _kun_?"

Jeda sesaat. Hanya ada suara roda kereta yang menggilas tanah di luar. Momoi masih duduk manis di bangku bundar, tidak berani menginterupsi.

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah menyukai wanita." Suara kursi jatuh memecah fokus Akashi, walaupun ekspresinya datar seperti biasa. "Dan bukan hanya dalam konteks sosial, kalau itu maksudmu."

"Ah," Tetsuya cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. "Tidak usah dilanjutkan, Akashi- _kun_. Terima kasih."

"Bukannya Tetsuya yang penasaran setengah mati?"

Ia jadi menyesal menanyakan hal itu. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja Seijuurou melukis Momoi sampai selesai. Sekarang model cantik itu hanya bisa menempel di lantai, tidak bersedia kembali duduk.

Namun kelihatannya Seijuurou tidak berminat melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Tetsuya," tubuhnya ditarik mendekat. "Sudah pernah mencoba melukis?"

"Belum pernah." Menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak punya bakat melukis, Akashi- _kun_."

"Omong kosong _._ " Tetsuya disodori kuas yang sudah dilapisi cat hitam. Lembar yang sudah jadi disobek, menyisakan lembar baru yang masih bersih. "Melukis itu bukan perkara bakat. Intinya adalah _imajinasi_." Jari telunjuknya yang belepotan cat menyenetuh dahi pucat si asisten. "Dan siapa saja–seharusnya–punya imajinasi."

Tetsuya hanya bisa bengong.

"Satsuki," modelnya cepat-cepat kembali di posisinya semula, menegakkan tubuh sedemikan rupa. "Duduk seperti tadi. Tetsuya, coba lukis Satsuki."

"A-aku?" otaknya jadi kacau balau. "Mana mungkin aku bisa menggambar Momoi- _san_ –"

"Gambar saja sesuai pikiranmu. Apa yang kaulihat di depanmu itu hanya ilusi." Baik Momoi maupun Tetsuya sama-sama menautkan alis. Padat dan nyata begini dianggap ilusi jelas bukan eksplanasi yang bisa ditelan secara waras. "Apa yang pertama kali ada di pikiranmu itulah Satsuki."

Tetsuya masih tidak paham, tetapi ada baiknya juga mencoba.

Yang pertama kali kupikirkan… yang pertama kali muncul di otakku…

Ragu-ragu, ia mulai menekankan ujung kuas ke kanvas, membuat garis yang tidak terlalu rapi untuk _outline_. Di sisinya, Seijuurou cuma berdiri sambil bersedekap, memperhatikan asisten birunya melukis. Sama sekali tidak berminat melempar pembicaraan dengan Momoi.

Pelan-pelan ujung kuas dibersihkan, lalu kembali dicelupkan di warna yang berbeda. Begitu terus selama setidaknya setengah jam.

"Sudah jadi… kurasa." Ia menatap ke arah Seijuurou dengan takut-takut.

Hanya perlu sedetik bagi Seijuurou untuk menilai bentuk yang diciptakan asistennya.

Lukisan hasil karyanya sama sekali tidak bisa disebut 'lukisan'. Tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali di matanya. Yang terlihat hanya coretan ala anak 5 tahun. Tidak ada apa-apa selain bulatan kapas berwarna merah muda.

Momoi hanya bisa melongo ketika disodori gambar tanpa maksud itu. Bayangannya Tetsuya melukis bunga atau yang manis-manis untuk menggambarkan dirinya. Merasa perlu menjelaskan, Tetsuya bergumam samar. "Itu Momoi- _san_ yang ada di bayanganku."

"Tapi ini apa?"

Karya abal itu disodok dengan ujung jari. "Momoi- _san_ cantik, tapi halus. Seperti bola." Penjelasannya sedatar lantai kayu, namun sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Momoi berdebar lebih cepat. "Aku–entahlah, saat pertama kali membayangkan Momoi- _san_ , aku langsung memikirkan ini."

"Sekarang kutanya. Apa Tetsuya masih akan menggambar bola ini, seandainya Tetsuya bisa melukis?"

Tetsuya mengangguk, walau ragu-ragu. "Karena Akashi- _kun_ menyuruhku menggambar hal yang pertama kali kupikirkan, aku akan tetap menggambar objek yang sama."

"Sekarang kau tahu, kan?" Seijuurou tersenyum masam. "Saat orang lain bersikeras membuat apa yang mereka lihat, aku memilih untuk fokus pada satu titik." Tumpukan lukisannya dibentangkan hingga memenuhi lantai. "Daripada melukis tubuh telanjang seorang wanita, bentuk-bentuk seperti mata dan hidung jauh lebih permanen."

"Permanen?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Mata–mau sampai usia berapa pun–akan tetap sama. Mungkin akan ada kerut-kerut di sekitarnya. Mungkin cahayanya tidak akan secerah dulu." Tanda tangan dibubuhkannya di sudut kanan bawah kanvas. "Dan dari melukis tekstur, aku juga belajar banyak hal. Tidak melulu melihat dari kejauhan, tapi juga mengobservasi dari dekat."

Maklum saja, beberapa bulan bekerja di rumah Jason Silver merusak referensi seni si biru–hanya referensi untungnya, bukan preferensi. Dan Seijuurou sama sekali tidak bisa menyalahkan bocah polos yang selama beberapa bulan hanya dijejali model telanjang.

"Tapi lukisan Akashi- _kun_ indah semua." Berucap datar, namun sungguh-sungguh. "Akashi- _kun_ mau melukis apapun akan kusukai."

Hanya ada senyum getir yang menjawab pujian tulus itu. "Ini semua masih belum apa-apa. Tunggu sampai aku menemukan _masterpiece_ -ku."

Tetsuya tahu kalau pernyataan itu bukan untuk dijawab, melainkan ditunggu kebenarannya.

.

.

"Menurut Tetsuya, pola itu apa?"

"Pola?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepala, berpikir sejenak. Tidak merasa perlu untuk mempertanyakan alasan Seijuurou bertanya. "Seperti… bentuk yang sama dan beraturan… begitu?"

Bukannya menjawab maupun mengiyakan, si pelukis merah malah memutar kanvas ke hadapan asistennya. Tetsuya sudah menduga dirinya disuruh menggambar lagi–namun kanvas itu sudah dihiasi lukisan setengah jadi.

"Coba coret-coret gambar ini."

Lagi-lagi perintah Seijuurou sama sekali tidak bisa masuk di akal. Tetsuya hanya bisa ber-'hah' ria. Berusaha menembus makna di balik sorot pandang.

"Akashi- _kun_ serius?"

"Aku masih bisa melukis yang baru." Jawabannya singkat dan penuh percaya diri.

Ragu-ragu, Tetsuya menambahkan satu titik hitam di wajah model–entah siapa namanya. Hanya titik kecil, tapu sudah membuat siapa saja gemas melihat cacat kecil di wajah yang seharusnya mulus sempurna.

"Cuma segini?" Seijuurou mendengus merendahkan. "Ini sih, bisa kumodifikasi jadi macam-macam."

Oh, rupanya Tetsuya sedang ditantang.

Titik itu diteruskan, diubahnya menjadi garis lengkung di bawah hidung si model. "Kalau begini bagaimana?"

Cepat tangan Seijuurou beraksi, melanjutkan kurva tebal itu. lekuk-lekuknya dirapikan, ditebali, diberi warna sedemikian profesional.

Wanita berkumis disulap menjadi wanita dengan ekor kucing melintas. Sederhana, namun brilian.

"Hebat," mulut Tetsuya spontan bersuara, sedikit tertarik untuk menguji Seijuurou lebih jauh. "Kalau seperti ini? Apa Akashi- _kun_ masih bisa membenahi?"

Kanvas berkonten lukisan indah harus rela dinistai dengan coretan hitam yang malang melintang, tak tentu arah. Orang normal pasti sudah ngamuk. Namun Seijuurou hanya melirik ke 'hasil karya' asistennya tanpa ekspresi, menunggu sampai Tetsuya puas mencoreti lukisannya.

"Lihat dan perhatikan."

Dalam sekejap mata, kuas di genggaman Seijuurou bergerak lincah, menambah detil kecil pada setiap goresan. Lekuk-lekuk asal berubah peran menjadi kurva indah yang seolah memang harus ada di sana. Wajah si model yang tadinya mulus dan eksotis menjadi lebih indah dan suram di balik rimbunan sulur berduri dan ekor si kucing.

Jujur, Tetsuya mengagumi kemampuan atasannya.

"Bagaimana, Tetsuya?" pantat kuas disentilkan ke dahi pucat asistennya. "Ini yang namanya pola."

"Aku masih belum paham, Akashi- _kun_ ," lukisan termodifikasi itu seolah-olah menyerap seluruh perhatian Kuroko. "Padahal aku benar-benar mencoret dengan acak."

"Kau masih perlu belajar banyak. Pola itu bukan sekadar bentuk. Garis, titik, semua coretan itu membentuk satu pola." Ia mengedik ke arah lukisannya. "Misalnya coretanmu ini. Mungkin kesannya acak, tapi sebenarnya berpola. Tetsuya sudah membayangkan bentuk seperti apa yang akan digoreskan di sini."

Terpana, si biru hanya mendengar tanpa mampu mendebat.

"Orang mungkin tidak sadar, tapi semuanya sudah dipola. Ada bentuk yang memang sengaja disiapkan ketika sesuatu terjadi. Yang kelihatannya _random_ ternyata berkonsep."

Entah kenapa Tetsuya bisa menangkap kilatan sedih di mata Seijuurou. Kata-kata itu–ketimbang menggurui–lebih terkesan seperti sugesti diri. Ada sesuatu di balik ucapan Seijuurou yang menyiratkan bahwa dirinya butuh ditopang.

"Akashi- _kun_ …" ragu-ragu ia menyela. Satu pertanyaan kembali mendesak minta keluar dari otak. "Apa Akashi- _kun_ … menyukai pekerjaan Akashi- _kun_ sebagai pelukis?"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Seijuurou balik bertanya. "Tetsuya sendiri–apa Tetsuya menikmati kegiatanku melukis?"

"Ya."– _sangat_.

"Kenapa?"

 _Karena Akashi-_ kun _kelihatan sangat mempesona saat melukis._

Tetsuya tidak sepolos itu untuk menelurkan opini bulat-bulat. "Karena Akashi- _kun_ terlihat sangat menikmatinya."

Pembicaraan berhenti sampai di situ, walaupun Tetsuya bisa melihat senyum tipis di wajah Seijuurou.

Ia cukup cerdas untuk mengkonklusikan senyum itu sebagai apresiasi atas ucapannya barusan.

.

.

Firenze pada abad ke-17 tidak seramah yang kalian duga.

Ratusan tahun yang lalu, kota kecil ini punya banyak kontroversi dengan pemerintah. Berbagai pengetahuan baru harus lolos dari seleksi gereja. Selera seni seseorang digunakan untuk mengukur tingkat kesetiaan dengan atasan. Salah sedikit bisa dipenjara. Inovasi baru jadi takut diutarakan, hanya untuk menjaga keselamatan nyawa. "Hidup di zaman ini artinya kita harus paham dengan lika-liku perubahan, mengerti mana yang diijinkan dan mana yang tidak." Begitu kata Seijuurou.

Namun ia berbeda.

Seijuurou adalah satu dari sekian puluh orang yang cukup berani mempertahankan idealisme mereka ketimbang tunduk. Ia lebih suka mengekspresikan imajinasinya secara bebas daripada menuruti aturan Vatikan.

Tetsuya sendiri belum pernah mengenal seni secara mendalam. Setahunya, para seniman punya kelas yang berbeda kalau dibandingkan dengan orang awam. Dia sering sekali menyatakan para seniman sebagai "orang-orang dengan kaliber atas".

Penasaran, Tetsuya mengejar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang tidak paham? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?"

"Sederhana saja." Kuas diaduk-aduk ke palet, membiarkan ujung-ujungnya menyerap warna cat. "Pilihannya hanya dua: dipaksa patuh, atau mati."

Mau tidak mau Tetsuya spontan meneguk ludah, namun masih nekat beropini. "Akashi- _kun_ cocok jadi filsuf. Bicaranya yang berat-berat terus."

Seijuurou hanya tersenyum samar. "Bicara seperti itu sih mudah. Tetsuya saja yang otaknya terlalu sederhana." Ujung kuasnya kembali menyentuh kanvas, membuat garis kurva yang rapi. Tetsuya jadi ingat goresan asalnya yang diubah secara apik oleh si pelukis. "Sudah jadi hukum alam kalau mereka yang lemah akan ditindas yang kuat."

Asistennya hanya diam, tidak menjawab.

"Tapi bukan berarti yang lemah tidak bisa melawan–" Ibu jarinya teracung ke depan, mengukur perbandingan proporsi bangunan. "–dan aku adalah salah satu yang berniat melawan."

Tetsuya–untuk pertama kalinya–menemukan sisi rapuh dari Seijuurou.

.

.

"Tetsuya, aku ingin melukismu."

Rambut biru langit ikut bergerak ketika ia menoleh. "Melukisku? Tapi aku bukan model."

"Tidak apa-apa." Tubuh mungil didudukkan di bangku tinggi. Punggungnya ditepuk sekali agar tegak. "Benda-benda yang kulukis juga bukan model, kan? Tapi aku tetap melukisnya."

Merasa kalah, Tetsuya rela menjadi korban lukisan Seijuurou.

Dilatari tembok triplek, Seijuurou mulai melukis. Menggoreskan pena untuk membubuhkan sketsa kasar pada kanvas. Tetsuya, duduk manis di kursi, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak.

" _Ano_ ," ragu-ragu, ia membuka percakapan. "Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ tiba-tiba mau melukisku?"

Sketsa mulai dibentuk dengan cat warna pucat. "Sederhana saja–sekadar ingin."

"Oh."

Setelah itu hening. Tetsuya menahan kakinya untuk tidak bergoyang-goyang, sekaligus menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan si pemilik iris merah.

Karena–bagaimanapun juga–mata sang pelukis punya kemampuan seduktif yang luar biasa.

.

.

Gulungan perkamen cokelat dibuka.

"Akashi- _kun_ , Gereja Vatikan memintamu untuk melukis di dinding gereja."

Dentingan peralatan makan mendadak berhenti. Padahal isi piring tidak berkurang sampai separuh."Bukannya sudah kubilang–bakar saja surat-surat itu?"

"Tapi kenapa?" perkamen itu diletakkan, dibiarkan menumpuk dengan puluhan perkamen yang lain. "Mereka sudah menawarkan puluhan _ducats_ untuk pekerjaan ini. Akashi- _kun_ seharusnya bangga–"

"Kalau kebanggaan artinya harus merebut kebebasan, aku memilih untuk menolak," sambar Seijuurou. "Mereka sengaja memberiku perjanjian untuk tidak melukis dengan gayaku lagi. Mereka ingin membunuh aliranku, Tetsuya."

Lukisan yang tergantung di sepanjang dinding seolah menegaskan kalimatnya. Hasil karya Seijuurou seolah memusuhi pihak pemerintah. Mata Paus ditutup dengan kain hitam. Telinga-telinga petinggi negara disumpal dengan kayu, dengan jutaan manusia memaksa masuk ke dalamnya.

Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk menyimpulkan makna dari lukisan itu.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ sangat membenci pemerintah?" piring kotor ditumpuk, diletakkan di dalam bak. Seperti biasa, piring-piring itu akan dicuci sebelum dikembalikan ke rumah makan. "Selama kita baik pada mereka, mereka juga akan baik pada kita."

"Tapi apakah dengan berbuat baik artinya kebahagiaan seseorang terjamin?"

Tetsuya beralih dari lembar perkamen ke arah Seijuurou. "Apa?"

"Keliru kalau kita bisa bahagia hanya dengan beramah-tamah dengan orang lain. Adanya cuma tekanan untuk bebas." Seijuurou mengintip dari balik kanvas. "Mungkin Tetsuya punya prospek yang berbeda soal kebebasan, tapi sebenarnya kita berdua mengharpakan hal yang sama."

Awalnya ia ingin bertanya. Ucapan Seijuurou selalu mengundang misteri di balik rahasia.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kaudapat saat belajar di Jepang–" ujung kuas dicipratkan. Suaranya berubah menyindir. "–tapi teoriku, aku tahu lebih banyak dibanding Tetsuya."

Rambut biru diacak dengan tangan yang ternoda cat, namun Tetsuya tidak keberatan. "Kalau begitu, apa sebaiknya aku belajar dari Akashi- _kun_?"

"Aku siap kapan saja."

Tetsuya belum pernah melihat Seijuurou tersenyum seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

Lengan Tetsuya ditarik supaya mendekat. Akhir-akhir ini Seijuurou lebih suka berbicara dengan Tetsuya dari dekat, ketimbang saling berseberangan di balik kanvas. "Masih ingat waktu Tetsuya kusuruh menjadi model?"

"Ya." Tetsuya merespons. Memangnya bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa? "Kenapa?"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, namun sedih. "Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Tidak sekarang."

Tetsuya mengikuti arah pandang sang pelukis ke arah kanvas yang tertutup kain putih. Rasa herannya memuncak. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa Akashi- _kun_ bosan menyelesaikan lukisanku?"

Niatnya sekadar bercanda, tapi ditanggapi dengan serius. Wajah Seijuurou kentara menunjukkan reaksi terluka. "Kalau aku bosan melukis Tetsuya, aku tidak akan betah tinggal dengan Tetsuya lagi."

Antara menyesal karena sudah menyakiti hati majikannya, atau senang karena kehadirannya begitu dihargai sedemikian rupa, hati Tetsuya mencelos.

.

.

Surat di genggaman diremas dengan tangan bergetar, tidak berminat membaca ulang. Sayangnya, masih belum cukup tega untuk merobeknya menjadi serpihan kecil-kecil.

"Akashi- _kun–_ " ragu-ragu sesaat. "–Kise- _kun_ meninggal."

Akashi tidak menunjukkan reaksi–atau setidaknya tanda-tanda–kalau ia terkejut. Posisinya tetap tegak dan tanpa ekspresi. "Kapan?"

"Tadi malam–kalau tidak salah." Tetsuya menatap sendu. "Dia ditemukan bunuh diri."

Bunuh diri.

Dua kata itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikan aktivitas Seijuurou, walaupun punggungnya masih menghadap Tetsuya. "Ck, ternyata nyalinya tidak sekuat yang kuduga. Digertak sedikit saja sudah langsung lembek." Lantai berderit samar ketika bergesekan dengan kaki kursi, menimbulkan lengkingan yang memilukan hati.

"Ada berita lagi?"

Tetsuya cepat menggeleng–walaupun sia-sia saja karena Seijuurou tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Tidak ada. Kalau itu yang Akashi- _kun_ maksud dengan berita penting."

"Kalau begitu pergilah."

Ketika Tetsuya menoleh lagi, ia mendapati punggung sang pelukis gemetar.

.

.

Kematian Kise Ryouta berimbas besar pada kehidupan Seijuurou.

Kabar sang pemahat yang bunuh diri sudah tersebar ke mana-mana, dan lama kelamaan kasus itu dikaitkan dengan sang pelukis yang memang terkenal dekat dengan si pirang.

Seijuurou yang tadinya masih berani pergi ke mana-mana, sekarang jadi malas mengintip ke luar rumah. Jalan sedikit saja sudah jadi topik pembicaraan orang-orang.

Bukannya dia peduli. Seijuurou tidak sesensitif itu untuk menerima cercaan dari orang lain. Pujian saja ditanggapinya dengan sinis.

"Aku berhasil memotong tali yang ia gunakan untuk gantung diri." Tali tambang sepanjang lengan diletakkan di sisi kanvas. "Dan… ada surat di mejanya. Ditujukan untuk Akashi- _kun_."

Lipatan yang sudah ringsek itu hanya dihadiahi tatapan sekilas, sebelum akhirnya diminta.

"Kesinikan."

 ** _Akashicchi, sekarang giliranmu._**

Hanya tiga kata.

Tetsuya memberanikan diri mengintip dari balik bahu Seijuurou, menggumam heran. Hanya satu konklusi yang terbentuk di benak, dengan menggabungkan berbagai fakta yang ada. "Apa maksudnya 'sekarang giliranmu'? Akashi- _kun_ , apa kau dan Kise- _kun_ –"

"Ya." Ekspresi Seijuurou mengeras. Kertas di genggamannya diremas sampai memenuhi kepalan tangan.

"Aku dan Ryouta berencana untuk menentang Vatikan."

.

.

Tetsuya terpaksa mengikuti Seijuurou pagi-pagi buta, hanya untuk menyaksikan majikannya mencoreti tembok gereja.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," selimut tipis dibalut di sekeliling bahu. "Kenapa tiba-tiba Akashi- _kun_ –"

"Diam, Tetsuya."

Kuas besar sengaja dibeli untuk menodai dinding yang tadinya mulus habis dicat. "Ryouta dari dulu ingin sekali melakukan hal ini."

"Kise- _kun_?" Tetsuya mengulangi, membelalak heran. "Kenapa sampai mengotori gereja? Akashi- _kun_ , ini bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan olehmu. Gereja ini tempat sakral."

"Salah." Akashi mengoreksi. "Gereja ini hanya bangunan. Dan bangunan ini–" tinta merah digoreskan melintang. "–adalah hasil kerja mereka yang diperbudak. Diperintahkan oleh orang-orang yang kelihatannya kuat, tapi sebenarnya bersembunyi di balik kekuasaan."

Mata biru langit melebar.

Kaleng cat digeser hati-hati supaya minim suara. "Bukannya lebih baik tempat ini diruntuhkan saja, kalau ujung-ujungnya malah menggaet semakin banyak orang yang nantinya akan tersiksa?"

Tetsuya menoleh ke berbagai arah dengan gelisah. "Akashi- _kun_ , sebaiknya kita kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelah ini."

"Kalau mau bersembunyi ketakutan, silakan saja," sindir Seijuurou. "Toh, yang ketahuan bersalah nantinya hanya aku."

Entah kekuatan apa yang tersembunyi di balik kalimat itu, namun Tetsuya berhasil dibuatnya bertahan sampai matahari nyaris muncul.

.

.

Lima orang suruhan datang tanpa diundang.

Sekali lihat saja Tetsuya tahu, kalau mereka tidak datang ke sini untuk sekadar mengobrol–atau bahkan meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa kesan buruk.

"Seijuurou Akashi," salah satu dari mereka maju, menatap Seijuurou sedemikian rupa, seolah-olah pelukis muda itu tidak lebih dari kriminal lain yang harus mereka berantas. "Kau ditahan karena melawan pemerintah Vatikan."

Seijuurou hanya duduk, menatap rombongan yang menerobos masuk dengan tenang. "Kukira pasukan Vatikan lebih punya sopan santun." Matanya terpancang pada lantai kayunya yang kena gesek sepatu. "Dan setahuku ada hukum yang mengatur soal perusakan properti rumah secara sengaja."

"Kau–" lima kepalan tangan siap mendarat di wajahnya, namun dicegah.

"Sebaiknya ikut kami tanpa melawan, atau kau dituntut karena melakukan pelecehan terhadap petugas negara." Perbedaan tinggi yang cukup ekstrem tidak membuat nyali Seijuurou menciut. "Pihak pemerintah sudah lelah memberimu pengampunan. Sudah sepantasnya kau dihukum lebih berat daripada seharusnya."

"Begitukah?" suara tenangnya menggema. "Sudah kuduga–Ryouta ternyata juga tidak pernah kembali karena kalian."

Satu kalimat sederhana itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tetsuya paham. Kise Ryouta sudah mati. Dibunuh karena menganut kebebasan yang sama dengan Seijuurou.

"Siapa kau?" suara berat itu sukses mengguncang mental Tetsuya. "Apakah kamu ada di pihaknya, bocah?"

Meneguk ludah, Tetsuya berusaha menyuarakan pikirannya. "Saya–"

"Lepaskan dia." Suara Seijuurou berhasil membungkam asistennya. Tenang dan dalam, namun tegas. "Dia tidak ada kaitannya dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan."

Iris biru Tetsuya melebar.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali." Mengabaikan ekspresi _shock_ Tetsuya, Seijuurou terus berbicara. "Dia hanya bocah yang kebetulan lewat dan mampir. Jadi lepaskan dia."

Tetsuya tidak bisa–atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau–menerima tatapan dingin yang tertuju ke arahnya. Tatapan itu sama persis ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tidak ada keramahan, tidak ada kehangatan. Seolah semua yang sudah mereka ciptakan selama bertahun-tahun lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

Rombongan itu akhirnya pergi dengan menyeret Seijuurou, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang perlahan-lahan merosot ke lantai.

.

.

Berita tentang hukuman mati Akashi Seijuurou tak ubahnya pukulan di dada.

Pengadilan diadakan dengan begitu tertutup, begitu rahasia, sehingga Tetsuya bahkan tidak bisa meneriakkan pembelaan.

Satu-satunya sumber yang bisa dia andalkan adalah obrolan warga, yang kebetulan memiliki relasi dengan para elit di Vatikan. Diam-diam menguping ketika bisik-bisik intens mendekat. Wajahnya disembunyikan di balik keranjang belanja.

"Kali ini Seijuurou Akashi, ya?"

"Dia pelukis yang tidak terkenal itu, kan?"dua pasang sepatu kayu berkeletak-keletak menyebalkan.

"Ya. Tidak terkenal saja sudah sombong." Tetsuya menahan diri untuk tidak memaki. "Apalagi kalau sudah terkenal. Untung saja Vatikan melakukan hal yang benar."

"Memangnya dia diapakan?"

Refleks tubuh sedikit dicondongkan. Level penasaran meningkat.

"Kalau tidak dihukum gantung ya, potong kepala." Tawa melengking mengiringi. "Setidaknya dia tidak jadi besar kepala saat mati."

"Tapi dia dipenjara dulu, kan?"

Rekannya mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Penjaranya ada di gereja bagian bawah–sebelah barat, kalau tidak salah."

"Astaga, bukannya itu tempat khusus tahanan gila?"

Keduanya terkekeh bersamaan. "Bukannya Akashi Seijuurou memang gila?"

Suara mereka menghilang di balik kerumunan, meninggalkan Tetsuya yang kini gemetar emosi.

.

.

Ada untungnya juga dia menguping. Sekarang dia tahu posisi Seijuurou yang sekarang, walaupun butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk mencapai selnya. Berkat hawa eksistensinya yang rendah, dia bisa menyelinap ke halaman belakang penjara, yang–untungnya–tidak dijaga sama sekali. Tidak aneh sebenarnya, karena keberadaan sel Seijuurou saja hanya diketahui oleh segelintir orang–termasuk Tetsuya sendiri.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," suara dikecilkan sedemikian rupa. Punggung menempel di dinding bata. "Aku bawakan makanan. Akashi- _kun_ lapar?"

Yang diajak bicara tidak menjawab. Tubuhnya seolah ditelan kegelapan. Hanya punggung kurus saja yang bisa dilihat dari jarak beberapa meter.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan makanan kesukaan Akashi- _kun_ –" keranjang makanan digoyang-goyang. "–tapi setidaknya Nick- _san_ berbaik hati memberiku bonus buah-buahan. Kalau Akashi- _kun_ tidak makan nanti malah sakit."

 _Aku memang sudah sakit, Tetsuya._

Ingin rasanya Seijuurou menyambar bicara. Dadanya sudah sesak mendengar suara Tetsuya terus-terusan ketika hidupnya sudah di ujung jurang.

Kenapa ia baru menyadari indahnya suara lembut itu? Kenapa ia baru menyesali absennya presensi sang asisten?

Kenapa ia terlambat menyadari kalau dia–Akashi Seijuurou–membutuhkan Kuroko Tetsuya dalam hidupnya?

"Besok akan kucarikan–ah tidak, akan kubuatkan makanan baru." Asistennya masih mengoceh. "Kalau misalnya Akashi- _kun_ tidak suka, mungkin aku bisa minta café sebelah–"

"Tetsuya," Seijuurou akhirnya bicara, walupun masih tidak berbalik. "Pergilah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pergilah'?" jemari kecil menggenggam jeruji besi, berharap punya kekuatan lebih untuk menghancurkannya. "Aku asistenmu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Akashi- _kun_ terkurung di sini selamanya–"

Walaupun samar, Tetsuya bisa mendengar Seijuurou menggerutu. "Jangan teriak-teriak. Aku majikanmu. Dan sebagai seorang majikan, aku memerintahkanmu untuk pergi."

"Tapi–"

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis–walaupun ia tahu bahwa Tetsuya tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Sudah bersama Tetsuya setiap hari saja sudah cukup bagiku. Kau sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Cari pekerjaan baru." Hening sesaat. "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berada di penjara. Kau tidak pantas berteman dengan penjahat."

 _Akashi-_ kun _memang penjahat. Masa hati orang lain dimasuki seenaknya._

"Akashi- _kun_ curang." Matanya mulai basah oleh air mata. "Akashi- _kun_ bilang kalau orang lemah masih bisa berjuang. Padahal Akashi- _kun_ kuat. Sangat kuat." _Saking kuatnya sampai bisa menghancurkan hatiku jadi berkeping-keping._

Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan suara erangan dan tangisan yang terdengar dari bangsal sebelah. Dia tidak peduli lagi kalau sipir akan datang dan menangkapnya. Malah bagus kalau dia bisa berada di bangsal yang sama dengan Seijuurou.

Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah Seijuurou seorang.

Ia bisa mendengar suara dengusan pelan dari sudut. "Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada sekadar memperjuangkan kebebasan."

Tetsuya semakin tidak paham. Dulunya Seijuurou sangat menginginkan kebebasan itu sendiri. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba pudar begitu saja?

"Akashi- _kun_ , yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kebebasan Akashi- _kun_. Jadi lupakan hal yang lebih penting itu."

Emosi, Seijuurou cepat menyambar. "Memangnya Tetsuya mau kulupakan?" Satu kalimat sederhana, namun menohok hati. "Memangnya Tetsuya mau kuabaikan begitu saja hanya untuk melarikan diri? Aku tidak sebodoh itu."

Tetsuya tersentak, kehabisan kata-kata.

Suaranya baru muncul beberapa detik kemudian. "Kukira Akashi- _kun_ benar-benar membenciku…" ia menarik napas. Bisa gawat kalau suaranya terdengar gemetar.  
"Kukira Akashi- _kun_ tidak mau lagi kenal denganku."

"Dasar bodoh."

Entah sejak kapan Seijuurou berada di hadapannya, melekatkan dahi di tiang-tiang teralis. Diterangi sinar bulan, Tetsuya bisa melihat kerut samar di sepanjang wajahnya, dan tulang yang menonjol di garis pipi.

Seijuurou kelihatan jauh lebih rapuh ketimbang biasanya. Tetsuya tahu itu. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya justru semakin mengguncang hati.

Dugaan demi dugaan bermunculan di otaknya. "Jangan-jangan…" Tetsuya nyaris tersedak ludah sendiri. "Akashi- _kun_ sengaja tidak keluar rumah karena tidak ingin aku ikut terlibat desas-desus? Akashi- _kun_ sengaja hiatus melukis untuk melindungiku?"

"Aku heran kenapa otakmu baru bisa bekerja sekarang."

Menyindir seperti biasa, namun kali ini Tetsuya tidak keberatan. Dia rela dicaci maki oleh Seijuurou, kalau itu artinya dia bisa terus bersama sang pelukis.

Tangan kurus Seijuurou terulur keluar dari sela-sela jeruji, menyentuh pipi pucat Tetsuya. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Apa Tetsuya masih sering lupa makan?"

 _Justru Akashi-_ kun _yang sering melewatkan jam makan sampai dua hari._

Bibir bawah bertemu dengan gigi, menahan diri agar tidak terisak. Memaksa diri untuk mengangguk.

Nyeri rasanya melihat Seijuurou yang terus tersenyum, selagi dirinya sendiri nyaris gila karena harus menahan tangis. Kenapa orang ini bisa begitu tegar, Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu.

Air mata yang tadinya berniat ditahan lama-lama mengalir deras. "Akashi- _kun_ …" sudah sesenggukan, tapi masih dipaksakan bicara. "Aku tidak mau ini jadi pertemuan terakhir kita."

Jemarinya memeluk jeruji yang masih hangat.

"Aku… tidak mau melupakan Akashi- _kun_." – _karena aku mencintai Akashi-_ kun–"Apa Akashi- _kun_ akan lupa padaku?"

"Aku nyaris lupa wajahmu–kalau boleh terus terang." Telapak tangan menelusuri dahi, turun ke cuping hidung, lalu menyentuh bibir. "Tapi mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan Tetsuya sepenuhnya? Setiap hari hanya ada wajah Tetsuya di otakku. Setiap kali melihat ruang kosong, selalu membayangkan Tetsuya mengoceh di sampingku."

"Akashi- _kun_ …"

"Aku tahu Tetsuya benci padaku." Tawa lemah meluncur keluar. "Aku tahu Tetsuya sakit hati saat mengira aku benar-benar ingin melupakanmu. Kenyataannya aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin–tapi tidak bisa."

Tetsuya hanya bisa menggeleng. Bagaimana caranya dia mengaku kalau dia tidak pernah membenci Seijuurou? Bagaimana caranya dia bisa menyuarakan bahwa tidak ada sebersit pun rasa benci di benaknya?

Kenyataannya, ia mencintai si rambut merah. Ia mencintainya sampai terlampau sakit.

"Aku tidak mau membiarkan Tetsuya terlibat." Seijuurou memutus kontak mata. Tangannya kembali menyesap masuk ke balik jeruji. Ingin rasanya Tetsuya kembali menyambar tangan itu, sekalian menarik tubuh Seijuurou keluar. "Tetsuya tidak cocok berada di tempat segelap ini."

Bahkan Seijuurou sendiri sama sekali tidak cocok berada dalam kungkungan penjara.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," suara lembutnya berhasil membuat Seijuurou menoleh–walaupun hanya sekilas. "Aku bisa membebaskan Akashi- _kun_ sekarang juga. Akashi- _kun_ sama sekali tidak bersalah."

Poni yang menggantung di dahi berayun lembut. Seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, mengabaikan eksistensi yang lain. Tetsuya memilih untuk bergeming. Seijuurou berusaha untuk berpaling.

Suaranya menegas ketika memerintah. "Sebaiknya Tetsuya pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau membiarkanmu terlibat masalah. 3 jam lagi aku akan dieksekusi. Sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Tetsuya tahu itu. Apa yang sudah diputuskan secara hukum sudah mutlak. Namun tidak bisakah ia berhenti berharap?

Tidak bisakah ia menyelamatkan Seijuurou dan memilih untuk diam–sama seperti saat kedua orangtuanya tewas? Haruskan ia melihat wajah indah di hadapannya terpisah dari tubuh yang membuatnya sempurna?

Semakin dipikir rasanya semakin sakit.

"Kuharap Tetsuya bisa ada di sana saat eksekusi." Ia berujar kasual. "Aku ingin melihat Tetsuya–setidaknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kepalaku terpisah."

"Akashi- _kun_ , ini bukan waktunya bercanda."

"Kata siapa aku bercanda?" ekspresi Seijuurou bahkan jauh lebih serius ketimbang biasanya. "Menerima kematian bukan berarti berani. Tetsuya mungkin tidak tahu, tapi sepanjang hari aku ketakutan setengah mati sambil menghitung mundur."

Membayangkan Seijuurou yang ketakutan bukan gambaran yang menyenangkan. Apalagi terkurung di sel yang gelap, memojok sendirian. Mungkin sesekali melihat keluar, khawatir kalau tahu-tahu hari sudah berganti.

Bukannya dia menyangsikan eksistensi Seijuurou sebagai manusia. Hanya saja… ia terlalu sempurna untuk dikonsiderasikan sebagai manusia pada umumnya.

Namun sebagaimana keras kepalanya Tetsuya, satu kalimat sudah cukup untuk membuatnya melangkah pergi–setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Kalau kau bisa datang ke sana–dan aku bisa melihatmu saat itu–mungkin aku akan mengakui sesuatu."

Tetsuya jadi dilema menunggu hari esok.

.

.

"Seijuurou Akashi."

Seijuurou naik ke panggung kayu, dengan kedua tangan dirantai di balik punggung. _Guillotine_ yang sudah diasah sedemikian rupa menanti disinggahi kepala sang 'pembangkang', bersiap menarget leher jenjangnya. Sosoknya dijadikan tontonan massa, namun wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

Orang-orang yang biasanya takut keluar rumah, sekarang rela bernaung di bawah pohon besar yang menjadi satu-satunya sarana berteduh di lapangan. Tidak sabar melihat adegan eksekusi. Tetsuya juga ada di sana, memilih barisan depan. Rasa takut sudah jelas menjalar, namun ia ingin mengabadikan sosok indah itu di otaknya dari dekat.

Moderator kembali bersuara. "3 November yang lalu–tepatnya pukul 3 dini hari, kau disaksikan melakukan aksi vandalisme di dinding gereja." Daftar kesalahan disebutkan satu per satu. "Selama 5 tahun konservatif sudah berani menolak tawaran kerja Bapa Paus, dan malah berkomplot dengan pemahat Ryouta Kise. Lukisan-lukisanmu secara kentara melecehkan para petinggi di Italia."

Padahal Tetsuya tahu, daftar kesalahan itu sudah disebutkan saat pengadilan. Pihak Vatikan sengaja menekan Seijuurou di depan umum.

"Kau dinyatakan secara sah sebagai pihak yang berani melawan kekuasaan Vatikan, dan akan diberi hukuman yang setimpal." Ratusan kerumunan bersorak ramai. Entah sorakan setuju atau tidak setuju, Tetsuya tidak peduli. Mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa soal Seijuurou. Mereka hanya sosok di balik layar yang bahkan tidak memahami perjuangan Seijuurou yang selama ini dikaguminya.

Namun siapa yang berani berada di garis depan dan membela sang pujaan?

Hanya Kuroko Tetsuya–ah, tidak. Bahkan dia langsung diusir sebelum sempat menyelamatkan.

Cuma dari buku-buku yang dibacanya lah sang tokoh utama diberi kesempatan untuk menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya. Di dunia nyata, sang korban langsung dibabat tanpa ampun. Kenyataan tidak seindah lukisan Seijuuro.

Tubuh ringkih Seijuurou ditendang ke depan, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera melesakkan kepala di sela-sela lubang. Sang algojo berjubah hitam sudah kelewat bersemangat untuk segera menurunkan mata pisau.

Dari kejauhan beberapa kaki Tetsuya bisa melihat Seijuurou- _nya_ mengumbar senyum tipis. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, namun seolah meneriakkan suatu konfesi. Entah pada siapa, dan apa pesannya.

Namun bolehkah Tetsuya sedikit berharap–kalau tatapan itu memang tertuju ke arahnya? Bolehkah Tetsuya sedikit berangan kalau pesan itu ditujukan padanya? Lagipula, bukannya Seijuurou sendiri bilang kalau dia akan menyatakan konfesi seandainya Tetsuya berada di jangkauan pengelihatannya?

Sengaja ia menujukan pandangannya ke arah Seijuurou, berusaha menyuarakan walaupun tidak bersuara.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Seijuurou- _kun._ " Tetsuya berbisik, separuh berharap kalau pesannya bisa sampai tanpa perlu berteriak.

 _Aku juga, Tetsuya._

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah mata pisau yang meluncur turun.

.

.

Ketika Tetsuya kembali ke rumah Seijuurou, semuanya terasa berbeda.

Biasanya dia akan membuka pintu, dan langsung disapa dengan sapuan kuas. Jarang sekali Seijuurou mengucapkan 'selamat datang', karena konsentrasinya terpusat di lukisan.

Biasanya dia akan meletakkan kantung belanjaan di sisi kursi, lalu duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Seijuurou. Membicarakan hal-hal di luar logika. Sama-sama mengkritisi segala sesuatu yang tidak dirasa pas–walaupun selalu Seijuurou yang mendominasi pembicaraan. Setiap sore dia akan membuatkan kopi untuk Seijuurou, dan susu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah minum, keduanya tidak akan bicara. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun ketika ia mendorong pintu untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya, dia mendapati semuanya berbeda. Aroma cat masih tercium. Kanvas dan perlengkapan lukis ada di mana-mana, dan kursi yang biasa diduduki Seijuurou masih ada di tempat yang sama–menghadap kanvas yang disangga kayu rakit.

Ia bahkan mengabaikan potret dirinya yang masih diselimuti kain putih. Fokusnya saat ini hanya tertuju ke Seijuurou seorang.

Tapi Seijuurou tidak ada di sana.

Seijuurou tidak ada–dan tidak _akan_ ada lagi–di tempat yang sama. Tetsuya tidak akan mendengar suara tajam Seijuurou lagi, tidak akan menerima suruhan-suruhan darinya lagi, dan tidak akan ada lagi sentuhan hangat yang dinodai tinta di rambut dan pipinya. Bahkan nama 'Tetsuya' akan terasa aneh jika diucapkan oleh orang lain–bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri–selain oleh pelukis merah itu sendiri.

Perlahan kaki telanjangnya menggesek lantai kayu, mengingat-ingat bagaimana tapak kaki Seijuurou pernah berjalan di lantai yang sama. Ia duduk di kursi yang selama ini ditempati Seijuurou, berusaha menyerap kembali kehangatan yang sudah terkumpul di sana selama bertahun-tahun.

Kuas berujung mungil diambilnya, berusaha menggambarkan sosok Seijuurou yang sedang melukis. Membayangkan kata-kata cerdas yang seolah terlontar begitu saja selagi berimajinasi.

Tarik napas, embuskan.

Tarik napas lagi, embuskan. Tangannya sedikit gemetar, tapi tidak masalah. Ia masih bisa menggenggam kuas.

Sekali lagi menarik napas, ia nyaris tersedak. Sekarang punggungnya ikut gemetar.

Air mata menetes satu-satu. Mendarat mulus di paha. Awalnya lambat, lama-lama semakin deras dan cepat. Isakan yang ditekan kuat-kuat akhirnya meloncat keluar.

Percuma. Mau bagaimana pun, dia tidak bisa memanggil Seijuurou kembali.

Mulutnya membuka dan menutup beberapa kali, ingin melafalkan nama Seijuurou seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi setiap kali ia ingin bersuara, rasa sakit menghantamnya beberapa kali lebih kuat.

Apalagi kalau yang dipanggil tidak bisa lagi mendengarnya. Sia-sia.

Tapi bagaimana kalau Tetsuya sendiri yang datang mengunjungi Seijuurou, alih-alih memanggil yang tidak mungkin dipanggil?

Sudah cukup dia menimba ilmu di sini. Sudah saatnya mencari tempat yang baru, mengikuti majikan kesayangan. Dia sudah tidak sabar dimaki, disindir, atau bahkan diceramahi macam-macam.

Tidak seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia akan duduk manis dan mendengarkan, menyetujui preferensi seksual Seijuurou dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Akashi-_ kun _, kisah kita baru akan dimulai sekarang._

Disaksikan oleh sang _masterpiece_ yang mengintip dari balik kain, Tetsuya memilih untuk tutup usia.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **Footnote:**

-1 soldi = $8, 29 soldi = 1 florin = $232

-c'e problema = tidak masalah

-grazie = trims

-uva, per favore = anggurnya, tolong.

-ragazzo = bocah (laki-laki)

-Nick adalah salah satu anggota tim Jabberwock dari **Extra Game**. Karena cerita ini ber- _setting_ barat, saya butuh anggota Jabberwock diimpor ke sini. :")

-Edo adalah sebutan untuk Tokyo di masa lalu.

.

 **a/n**

Akhirnya, setelah... nyaris empat minggu (kamu lemot) ngetik, fict ini jadi juga. Terus terang, cerita ini terinspirasi dari **Masih–** hasil karya **crystallized cherry** (bisa dilihat ceritanya di wattpad). Latarnya yang di Italia, dan profesi Fiorenzo sebagai pelukis, keduanya memancing saya untuk bikin cerita dengan latar yang nyaris sama–namun dengan bumbu tragedi.

Walaupun jelas–cerita ini masih jauh dari kualitas setara kak crystallized.

Judul **Sleepless Night** ini juga bukan tanpa arti. Usut punya usut, ternyata Tetsuya bisa juga diartikan sebagai _sleepless night_ dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadilah saya pakai. /tepuktangan

Semoga kalian bisa menangkap makna di balik cerita #tapibukanudang

 **Xoxo,  
Ayame**


End file.
